Digital playback devices and/or systems such as, for example, a DVR (Digital Video Recorder), have become increasingly popular with consumers. A DVR can be utilized to record video in a digital format to a disk drive or a storage medium. The term “DVR” also includes components such as stand-alone set-top boxes and software for personal computers which enable video capture and play back to and from a disk or other data storage device. A DVR provides several enhancements to similar devices, such as a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), which includes convenient “time shifting” capabilities. Time shifting involves recording a program to a storage medium to be viewed or listened to at a time that is more convenient to the consumer. Additionally, a DVR enables “trick modes” such as, for example, pausing live TV, instant replay of interesting scenes, chasing playback and skipping of advertising. Most DVR devices utilize the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) format for encoding analog video signals.
The majority of DVR systems can be accessed by multiple users in a shared user environment (e.g., family members). The recorded programs must be eventually deleted to make room for new programming. Unfortunately, such deletion in a shared user environment sometimes leads to a recording desired to be retained by one user, deleted by another user of the same DVR system. Current DVR systems do not allow DVR users to annotate recordings for protection against deletion by another user. Further, discussion and agreement between users is typically required in order to determine which recordings can be deleted and which recordings should be retained. Such an approach, however, is difficult to implement due to the inherent problems associated with multiple users utilizing the DVR at various times in a shared environment.
Some DVR systems have been designed with the capability of identifying multiple DVR users who have deleted content after one or more users previously viewed the same content. In some cases, however, a particular user may require that the file maintain recorded content for an extended period of time. Another DVR system automatically deletes the previously recorded programs from storage according to a protocol when there is insufficient storage space to record a program.
Other DVR systems maintain individual scene segments on the hard disk along with a database table. The database table may include viewer preference information such as viewed, skipped, or unviewed and starting/ending address information with respect to each scene segment. Further, upon reception of the user's request, the system may update the database table, which results in the availability of space on the hard disk. Thus, such a system allows the DVR to delete portions of a show, for example, before deleting the entire show, in an effort to competently utilize limited hard drive storage.
Such systems require, however, specifying in advance the number of users to complete viewing of a recording before it is scheduled for deletion. Such systems also require a user to grant access to other users and involve a complicated ratings process to determine which recordings are capable of being deleted. The configuration, access permissions, and deletion scheduling associated with such systems are complicated and time-consuming; hence, such systems may not be easily implemented in the context of a home DVR environment.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and/or system for managing multiple user locks and deletion requests with respect to the DVR. A need also exists for a method for providing a simpler user interface and decision mechanism, which can be utilized to prevent users from deleting recordings until the recording is watched or needed.